Catherine
by mari6s
Summary: AU. Série de oneshots suivant mon crossover FBI Portés disparus & Le Caméléon: "Bas les masques". La petite Catherine vue à différents moments par Sara OC , Jarod, Sydney, Parker & Broots.
1. Le défi de Sara

_Cette série de oneshots suit mon autre fic "Bas les masques", un crossover entre FBI Portés disparus et Le Caméléon. Il vaut sans doute mieux le lire avant ou vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand chose..._

_Dans tous les cas laissez-moi des reviews!_

_Disclaimer: rien dans l'univers des deux séries ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages de Sara et Catherine (et encore, à moitié seulement pour cette dernière, si l'on s'en tient à l'ADN).  
_

* * *

Jusque là, Sara n'avait jamais vraiment douté de ses capacités. Tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris, elle avait fini par l'accomplir – avec son brin de talent particulier et sa persévérance à la limite de l'obstination. Même s'évader du Centre n'avait pas été si compliqué…

Mais à l'instant où elle serra pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras, elle sut que rien, dans toutes les épreuves traversées, n'aurait pu la préparer à _ça_. Jetant un coup d'œil à Jarod qui, émerveillé, effleurait la petite main du bébé posé sur la poitrine de sa compagne, cette dernière s'aperçut qu'il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Ce serait sans aucun doute leur plus grand défi…

Puis le Caméléon lui rendit son regard et dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, elle puisa la certitude que la petite Catherine serait entourée d'amour. N'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?


	2. L'oasis de Jarod

« Donc aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Catherine Adams ? » demanda la fillette à son père.

La petite Cathy faisait preuve d'une impressionnante capacité d'adaptation. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais se fondait parfaitement dans tous les milieux où ses Caméléons de parents l'entraînaient sans doute avait-elle hérité de quelques unes de leurs aptitudes spéciales…

Mais le plus formidable, aux yeux de Jarod, restait l'oasis de paix et de joie que leur apportait Catherine. Avec elle tout était naturel, et ni Sara ni Jarod n'avait besoin de faire semblant. A bien des égards, leur fille leur avait fait découvrir qui ils étaient réellement…

« Mon papa, Jarod Adams, est ingénieur en aéronautique. Dis, c'est quoi le naéronautique ? »


	3. La retraite de Sydney

« Allo ? fit une petite voix dans le combiné du téléphone.

- Catherine ? s'étonna celle, plus grave et mature, d'un homme d'âge mur.

- Oh, je parie que vous êtes Sydney, répondit la fillette d'un ton qui rappela au psychologue celui qu'employait la jeune Sara quand elle résolvait une énigme : fier et enjoué, néanmoins résolument adulte.

- En effet, confirma-t-il avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour cette petite inconnue.

- Papa et maman ne sont pas là, annonça celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Sydney peut-être pourrions-nous faire plus ample connaissance ?

- D'accord, dit Catherine, sérieuse mais pas plus de sept minutes, après, on serait repérables. Bon, d'abord, tout le monde m'appelle Cathy. »


	4. La rédemption de Parker

Les deux Caméléons étaient très doués pour jouer à cache-cache. C'était déjà le cas pendant leur enfance au Centre, se souvint Parker l'un et l'autre l'avaient toujours battue à ce jeu-là… Mais personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur ni d'un coup de chance de son adversaire…

Car c'était le hasard plus que l'instinct qui l'avait amenée devant cette école un simple concours de circonstances lui ayant permis de reconnaître un visage sur une photo, dans le journal. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle était là : ce n'était même plus son travail. Dégoût de l'inachevé ? Ressentiment ?

Une sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées, et elle dirigea son attention vers la foule de parents amassée devant les grilles. Et elle l'aperçut : Sara. Une tenue décontractée, des cheveux plus longs, quelques années de plus qui lui allaient à ravir.

Parker démarra sa voiture, suivit l'ancienne Caméléon jusqu'à des rues plus désertes. Jarod les attendait là, dans un monospace bleu Parker s'arrêta au milieu de la route, sortit précipitamment et mit en joue ses proies de son pistolet. « On ne bouge pas ! » cria-t-elle.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua pour de bon la petite fille que Sara tenait par la main elle croisa son regard et y perdit toute contenance. Cette enfant avait à peine six ans, et la façon dont son regard plein de sagesse l'accusait, dépassait l'entendement. Cette enfant porte le nom de ma mère, se rappela Melle Parker. Et, bien qu'elle ressemble de façon frappante à ses deux parents, son regard à cet instant lui faisait plutôt penser à la petite fille qu'elle avait elle-même été, et qu'un coup de feu dans un ascenseur avait privée de sa maman…

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme baissa son arme et laissa Catherine et sa famille décamper. Un passant l'ayant vue faire l'interrogea, un peu inquiet :

« Vous êtes de la police ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit-elle. C'était une erreur. Juste une erreur… »

Et toute colère s'évapora.


	5. La dernière mission de Broots

Pianotant sur son clavier, Broots s'aperçut que de l'argent avait encore disparu des comptes du Centre. Ce n'était que le énième transfert inexpliqué d'une longue série, que l'on semblait devoir à une jeune pirate particulièrement douée, prénommée Cathy.

Bah, ce n'était sans doute que le coup de grâce assené à une Hydre à mille têtes déjà mourante. Le Centre avait dû renoncer il y a bien longtemps à pourchasser Jarod et Sara, qui avaient pourtant représenté leur principale source de revenus et leur présence dans le collimateur des autorités, combinée à leur manque croissant de rentabilité, avait convaincu le Triumvirat de chercher des investissements plus sûrs ailleurs, laissant sur le bord de la route les adeptes de croyances semi-mystiques liées aux Caméléons.

Le Centre allait mettre la clé sous la porte, et Broots était l'un des derniers dans ces locaux sinistres et vides. Et assez pressé de partir, car un autre de ces fantômes traînait derrière lui une bouteille d'oxygène, déambulant dans les couloirs tel un capitaine arpentant son navire sur le point de couler. Sydney était parti depuis des années, dès que Jarod et Sara lui avaient communiqué le numéro d'un téléphone sécurisé pour les joindre. Mademoiselle Parker non plus ne travaillait plus pour le Centre, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle allait mieux et avait enfin tourné la page. C'était une fin heureuse, oui. Mais Broots ne serait totalement soulagé qu'une fois les bâtiments vidés et reconvertis en une banque ou un hôpital. Il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait alors : il rentrerait chez lui, embrasserait sa fille et décrocherait le téléphone pour communiquer la nouvelle à Sydney. Et une famille pourrait enfin respirer.


End file.
